The Villain Team Up
by Windrises
Summary: Five of Zero's enemies team up. Zero and the Black Knights try to save themselves from losing the fight.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people that worked on Code Geass.

Zero and the Black Knights finished defeating another one of the Emperor's attacks. Zero said "I'm really proud of myself and I have a few scattered feelings of pride for my sidekicks. We did a really good job at stopping the Emperor's sidekicks."

The Black Knights' monitor started beeping. Kaname Ohgi said "Someone's calling us."

Zero replied "I'll deal with it." Zero pressed a button.

Emperor Charles appeared on the monitor screen and asked "How did you defeat all of my henchmen? I sent dozens of people after you."

Zero proudly said "You've underestimated the amazing talent that me and my sidekicks have."

Emperor Charles decided to trick Zero by asking for help. The Emperor asked "How am I supposed to defeat you and your team?"

Zero said "It would require getting my most dangerous enemies together."

Emperor Charles had his remaining sidekicks schedule Zero's other enemies to come to his secret lair. Prince Schneizel, Princess Cornelia, V. V., and Mao arrive. The Emperor said "Greetings people whose ranking in royalty isn't that impressive. Your help is greatly needed. Despite how different we are we all desire to get rid of Zero and the Black Knights."

Prince Schneizel replied "Getting rid of Zero is quite important to me. It would be a delight to work with you on this."

Emperor Charles said "I'm going to have you four attack Zero and the others tomorrow."

Prince Schneizel replied "I'll have Suzaku use the Lancelot on them."

Princess Cornelia said "Me and my team will use the mechs to break Zero and his team."

V. V. said "Oh yeah."

Mao replied "I'm going to win C. C.'s heart, get revenge on Zero, and finally move back to Australia."

The next morning Prince Schneizel came to Suzaku Kururugi's workplace. The prince said "I'm sorry to intrude like this, but Suzaku's help is greatly needed now."

Lloyd Asplund smirked and said "That sounds like a fancy excuse for interrupting my work."

Suzaku asked "What do you need me to do?"

Schneizel said "Use the Lancelot to crush Zero."

Suzaku was still mad at Zero so he was honored to be hired to hurt him. He said "I'll finally get rid of Zero. I doubt he could win this battle."

A few minutes later Princess Cornelia and her team started riding to the Black Knights' hideout in their mechs. Cornelia said "Zero is going to face the biggest wrath that has ever come to his always hidden face."

Guilford asked "Aren't you being kind of extreme your majesty?"

Cornelia had an evil smile on her face while saying "We're going to destroy Zero extremely well."

Cornelia and her team started attacking the outside of the hideout. Zero asked "What's going on?"

Ohgi said "The hideout is getting attacked."

Zero tried to use his geass on the hideout. He said "Resist being hurt hideout." Zero's geass didn't work.

C. C. said "Princess Cornelia and her team are trying to break the hideout apart."

Zero replied "Then use Rakshata's mechs to stop them."

The Black Knights went into mechs and started attacking Cornelia and her team. Cornelia angrily said "Zero's bothersome sidekicks also have mechs."

Zero secretly looked smug while saying "I've proven that I'm better than you."

Cornelia's evil smile returned while saying "While your sidekicks lose to mine I'll finally get to destroy you." Cornelia was about to user mech to destroy Zero.

Suzaku was in the Lancelot. He looked around and noticed that Cornelia was about to get rid of Zero. He was really mad at Zero, but he struggled to resist his urge to save people. He used his Lancelot to knock Zero away.

Cornelia asked "Why did you do that you stupid choice maker?"

Suzaku asked "Shouldn't we give him a trial before blowing him up?"

Cornelia said "No. You're too stupid to use the Lancelot." Cornelia blasted the Lancelot and knocked it out of the way. She was ready to focus on Zero again, but he ran away.

Zero was hiding a few blocks away from the Black Knights' hideout. He said "I managed to escape that wacky Cornelia."

V. V. replied "Oh yeah." V. V. used a mech to stomp on Zero.

Zero said "My back might be broken, because of that." Zero threw smoke screen at V. V.'s mech.

V. V. got nervous. He asked "What kind of magical curse did you put on my mech? I can't see through this silly smoke. You're too clever to be on the side of justice." V. V. struggled to see so he drove his mech around various places. He accidentally drove the mech into a few mechs that were driven by Cornelia's henchmen. The mechs blew up.

Meanwhile Suzaku was still in the Lancelot. Prince Schneizel appeared on the monitor screen and asked "What's going on?"

Suzaku said "Princess Cornelia almost destroyed Zero. I stopped her and I don't know why."

Schneizel replied "Well you need to stop Zero if you don't wanna get fired."

Suzaku drove around in the Lancelot to find Zero. Suzaku was hungry so he stepped out of the Lancelot to get some snacks from the vending machine.

Zero went inside of Suzaku's Lancelot and said "This robot thing is cool." Zero used the Lancelot to beat up Suzaku. Suzaku passed out.

Cornelia asked "What's going on?"

Zero said "I'm in the Lancelot now."

Cornelia angrily replied "Suzaku will lose his job for this."

Mao jumped onto the Lancelot and said "I'm going to be the master of revenge for this."

Zero asked "Why don't you leave me alone Mao?"

Mao said "You caused lots of problems for my relationship with C. C."

Zero replied "You ruined that relationship by being a big freak."

Mao said "C. C. and Australia have been the only two things in life that have truly brought comfort and happiness to my heart. I'm going to make my future all about them."

Zero replied "Your future is shorter than a commercial break." Zero used the Lancelot to fire blast Mao away.

Mao crash landed several feet away. C. C. walked up to him and said "Despite how bad you've become I oddly feel sorry."

Mao asked "So you're willing to ignore the past and move to Australia with me?"

C. C. said "Yeah right. Go order me a pizza."

Mao replied "Okay."

Cornelia cornered Zero. Her evil smile came back while saying "You stole the sister that brought happiness to my otherwise dark heart. Now you're going to face my heartless wrath of darkness."

Zero replied "You're totally wrong about. Suzaku's Lancelot has tons of special powers. I think that it can defeat your mech." Zero used the Lancelot to send missiles to Cornelia's mech. Cornelia got out of her mech safely before it got blown up.

Cornelia replied "I'm going to get rid of you." Cornelia started using her sword to try to open up the Lancelot.

Zero said "A sword isn't enough to break this thing apart."

Cornelia proudly replied "You're wrong Zero. I trained for months to make a sword that can rip mechs open."

Zero said "I'm going to escape." Zero got out of the Lancelot.

Cornelia went into the Lancelot and said "I'm going to use this thing for revenge." Cornelia used the Lancelot to blow up the Black Knights' hideout. None of the Black Knights were in there though.

Prince Schneizel came by and said "Your henchmen defeated a few members of the Black Knights."

Cornelia replied "The hideout has been destroyed too."

Schneizel said "Then we've had a good enough victory. Lets go back to the palace." Schneizel and Cornelia left.

Zero said "It seems like I kind of failed this time."

Several minutes later Schneizel and Cornelia reported to the Emperor about what happened. Emperor Charles said "This news barely counts as a victory."

Schneizel replied "But we knocked out several of Zero's sidekicks. None of them got destroyed, but it proves that we are the superior team."

Cornelia said "We also got rid of their lair."

Emperor Charles said "You're foolish for thinking that's a real victory. V. V. and Mao got captured by Zero and the Black Knights. You're making our team look like Zero's equals. That would lead to equality and I promote inequality. You are my most successful kids, but you are rather close to becoming failures."

Cornelia sighed and said "It seems like Zero won this battle."

Schneizel replied "He only won half of it. We won the other half. It means that both our team and Zero's team won and lost today. A equally victory and loss. How fair." Cornelia facepalmed.


End file.
